


Beyond Words: 1. The Shores of Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 1. The Shores of Time

**"Beyond Words: 1. The Shores of Time” Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word Prompt: Macabre  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **The Shores of Time**  
Merlin sat in the same spot that he had stood when he watched the boat with Arthur’s body sail to Avalon. He had just started to remember all the macabre things that had happened in his past life. All the lives he had taken and all the gruesome ways he had done it. He had done it all for Albion and Arthur.

Merlin wondered what it was all for. So many had died for Albion, he wondered if it was all in vain. Arthur died before he could even see what he had dreamed become reality. It didn’t seem fair.

When the memories started to return, he was drawn here to the place where Arthur’s journey had ended and Albion’s had begun. He had no idea why but he sat and looked out and remembered in horrifying detail every death that had brought them to this shore on that day.  
The past was haunting him 


End file.
